fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Safari
| returnees = Bobby ( ) Katy ( ) Lenboy ( ) Miles ( , ) Pie ( ) Potsie ( ) Spongey ( ) Will ( ) | video = | previousseason = | nextseason = Ninja vs. Samurai }} is the first season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. The season was won by Hoookey in a double tiebreaker at Final Tribal Council, defeating Mathyy and Joey. Production Applications for this season were up for about 30 hours. The season began on November 6th, 2017 and finished on January 2nd, 2018. The season spreadsheet was found here. Fairy initially planned the season himself, and later brought Alex on board after casting to assist with the game. Twists/Changes *'Money:' Players started with $100 which they could use to visit the Safari and hunt for items, or to bid on items offered in periodic Survivor Auctions. Money was won for performance in challenges as well as through reward items. In the Final 5 Immunity Challenge, all remaining money was converted into a minor score boost. *'Treasure Hunt:' Called the Safari in this season, players could purchase a ticket once per round to go on Safari and search for items. A number of advantages and disadvantages could be found by players visiting the Safari. *'Secret Advantages:' A number of secret advantages were given to the highest-performing players in various challenges. **In Episode 2's Reward Challenge, the highest scorer from each tribe was given the ability to steal $30 anonymously from another player. Pie and Sir both chose to steal from Badfan, while Lenboy stole from Spongey **In Episode 5's Reward Challenge, the top overall scorer, Mathyy was permitted to go on Safari twice that round. Additionally, the top scorer from each tribe drafted new tribes at the start of the following round. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 9, the players were randomly divided into three new tribes. On Day 19, the three top scorers in the previous Reward Challenge were asked to draft three new tribes. *'Survivor Auctions:' At various points during the game, items were offered for players to privately bid on, with the current winning bid regularly announced in chat. The highest bidder would win the item, and could pay an extra fee to keep their win secret. Players were only permitted to win one Auction over the course of the game. **In Episode 3, a Tribe Switch item was offered, allowing the winner to switch the tribes of two players. Lenboy won and chose to swap himself and Hungry. **In Episode 6, a Cross-Tribe alliance was offered, allowing the winner to create a new chat with themselves and any two other players in the game. Joris won and chose to add Katy and Spongey. **In Episode 9, an Exile item was offered, allowing the winner to Exile one player for an entire round. Balone won the item and did not use it before his elimination. **In Episode 10, an item was offered that was revealed to be Immunity at the Final 9 Instant Tribal. Hoookey won this item. **In Episode 12, the Axolotl Idol was offered, which was revealed to be a Super Idol. Joey won this item and used it at the Final 5 to eliminate Kowalski. **In Episode 13, a Money Split item was offered, allowing the winner to choose one player. That player would have their money split between three other players, leaving them with nothing. Hungry won this item and chose to split IX's money between Hoookey, Joey and Mathyy. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Each tribe had one Hidden Immunity Idol hidden in the Safari, which could only be found by a current member of that tribe. These idols were standard Hidden Immunity Idols, meaning that they could be played before the votes were read to negate any votes against the person it was played for. *'Instant Tribal:' On Day 33, after voting out Katy, the players were informed that they would be going back to Tribal Council immediately. Due to a previous item he purchased, Hoookey had Individual Immunity during this vote. *'Super Idol:' During the merge, the Axolotl Idol was offered for auction, which was revealed to be a Super Idol, able to be played after the votes were read to save the player eliminated and instead eliminate the player with the second-highest votes. Castaways } | align="left" |Potsie 16, | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="5" |rowspan="9" | 1st Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Miles 20, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 8 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Badfan 16, | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 12 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Pie 16, | | | 4th Voted Out Day 15 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Sir 17, | | | 5th Voted Out Day 18 | 2 |- | | align="left" |Lenboy 17, | | 1'' | | 6th Voted Out Day 21 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Will 18, | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 25 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Fancyyy 15, | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 28 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Spongey 18, | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 28 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Balone 18, | | | |rowspan="11" | 10th Voted Out Day 30 1st Jury Member | 9 |- | | align="left" |Katy 17, | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 33 2nd Jury Member | 7 |- | | align="left" |Joris 20, | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 34 3rd Jury Member | 9 |- | | align="left" |Bobby 15, | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 37 4th Jury Member | 8 |- | | align="left" |Bergasms 30, | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 40 5th Jury Member | 7 |- | | align="left" |Hungry 16, | | ''1 | | 15th Voted Out Day 42 6th Jury Member | 8 |- | | align="left" |Kowalski 24, | | | | 16th Voted Out Day 44 7th Jury Member | 4 |- | | align="left" |IX 24, | | | | 17th Voted Out Day 46 8th Jury Member | 9 |- | | align="left" |Joey 19, | | | | Second Runner-Up | 10 |- | | align="left" |Mathyy 19, | | | | Runner-Up | 1 |- | | align="left" |Hoookey 16, | | | | Sole Survivor | 5 |- |} :1. Lenboy purchased a Tribe Switch item and used it to switch places with Hungry. Episode Guide :1. Hoookey won the Auction during the previous round, which was Immunity at the Final 9 Tribal Council. There was no Immunity Challenge due to the Instant Tribal. :2. The initial Jury Vote tied with 3 votes each for Hoookey and Mathyy and two for Joey. The two players who voted for Joey were asked to revote, and split their votes. Joey, as the official second runner-up, cast the deciding vote for Hoookey. Voting History Category:Seasons